


Bound

by IvyMarquis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, F/M, Squirting, TAKE CARE OF YOUR PARTNERS, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyMarquis/pseuds/IvyMarquis
Summary: Hanzo, you were certain, found as much pleasure in tying you up as he did in admiring his handiwork. It was foreplay in itself, the care and time he took in perfectly wrapping and binding you.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my tumblr (ivymarquis); Hello I'm here to request some kinky Hanzo and fem!reader smut. tysm

Hanzo, you were certain, found as much pleasure in tying you up as he did in admiring his handiwork. It was foreplay in itself, the care and time he took in perfectly wrapping and binding you. Blindfolded as you were, you couldn’t see the way the blue rope contrasted brightly against your skin but you  _could_  feel the whisper of his fingertips as they lightly trace across your thighs. “ _Koneko,_ ” the pet name was soft and affectionate, “you look divine like this.”

His praise stirred up a warm, fuzzy feeling in your gut. It didn’t matter how many times he complimented you, you always preened like it was the first time all over again.

The tracing stopped, leaving you alone and deprived of contact. Jolting at the sensation of his hand returning to your thigh, a needy whimper escaped your throat as his fingers trailed up the soft skin to the apex of your thighs. It was evident how wound up you were, inner thighs slick and no doubt glinting in the room’s low lighting.

“Ha-Hanzo,” you pleaded, knowing full well the binds would hold you fast but unable to deny the instinctive urge to try spreading your legs further and tilt your hips to coax him to touch you.

“Patience,  _Koibito,_ ” the admonishment was gentle. “You’ll have what you want in a moment.”

What you  _wanted_  was for him to touch you. The soft, teasing brushes were making you squirm with anticipation, knowing full well how talented the man was with his hands.

_Finally_  both of his hands gripped your legs, maneuvering you to settle between them. Impatient and eager, you rock your hips. The action is rewarded with a teasing brush of his blessedly hard but unfortunately still-clothed cock. One strong hand held you still by the hip while the other evidently worked to free himself from his pants.

Chilled as you were by the room, you jolt at the contrast of his warm cock pressing against your entrance. Then he was in you, and the tension dropped out of your body as you relaxed in his grip. Mewling happily, the lewd sounds from your joined bodies and his strained breathing were all you could hear in the room.

One of the hands on your hips vanished, causing another startled jolt as his fingers entwined through your hair. Being bound and unable to see left you with a wonderful feeling of helplessness, completely at Hanzo’s mercy and whim. Unable to do more than tilt your head back and moan as your hair was pulled, the increase in his pace showed how much he was enjoying himself.

Your breathing changed the closer to your peak that you got, becoming more shallow and staccato as he pleasured you. Keening, you couldn’t quite manage to cum from the vaginal stimulation alone.

Hanzo, ever attentive to your needs, released your hair in favor of bringing his thumb to your clit and rubbing in steady circles.

The pressure felt incredible, eyes rolling in the back of your head while your back arched. The reflexive tightening of your cunt as your back bowed earned a grunt from him as his efforts redoubled.

It wasn’t until he started speaking in rapid Japanese that you finally managed to reach your peak. Gushing wetly, you strained reflexively against the binds that had you pinned. The knowledge that you could get the stern and controlled man so wound up he forgot how to speak English did it for you every time.

His climax following not long after, the pair of you recovered in comfortable silence before Hanzo withdrew. Despite being helpless and unable to see what he was doing with the blindfold in the way, you knew what would follow next. The knowing kept you from jumping when his hands reappeared at the middle of your back, beginning to undo the intricate knots laced across your body. A small sigh of relief escaping you as you once more had control of your limbs, you took off your own blindfold as his attention drifted towards the rope entwined down your legs.

Once finished (and rewrapping the ropes neatly, of course) he placed a chaste kiss on your forehead as he stood. “Rest,  _Koneko,_  I will return and then we’ll get you cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this? Check out my tumblr and maybe request a thing c:


End file.
